mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac Mafia
| image = File:Zodiac_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = EDM | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 5.5.14 | winningfaction = Fire, Air, and Vine (indy) | roster = #, player #Lahiem #Gnanforu #Curr3nt #Slick #MiKi #Boquise #David #Marksmanjay #Vommack #Mewminator #Brainiac100 #Framm18 #Marquessa #TheMafiaCube #Vineetrika #BlaBlah99 #Segul | first = Slick | last = Curr, Slick, Boq, David, Brainy, Framm | mvp = Framm and Vine | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by EDM based on own design. It began on May 5, 2013 and ended in a Fire, Air, and Vine (indy) win in D9.2 (May 26). Game Mechanics Rules The players in each BTSC will have one of these actions, of which they can choose either option from their action (i.e. can use the same action as many times as s/he wants; role framer does not need this...): # Spy or asking a Y/N question # Kill or RID Kill # Resurrect or RID Resurrect # Role Framer - can frame a person to look like someone else; if it is successful, the framer gains a x0 or x2 vote manip ability on any one person's vote for that day...kills means the frame is unsuccessful... Additional stuff: * Powerplays are allowed, to reduce inactivity...undecided, but possibly final actions to be posted in ORANGE, final actions in RED... * Tie wins are allowed if it's 2 factions or 2 Indies, although Indy wins do not end the game... * Questions in the game to be asked in PURPLE, coz turquoise is already taken for host answers... * Frames affect Y/N and Spy...spy will not know if they have gotten the wrong role... * Kill affects Resurrect, but not frame or spy...however, if the person is dead, there's no point of giving a success/fail/answer unless the person is resurrected again...tongue.gif * I will post Kills, Resurrects.... *In case of tie votes, no one dies... Important: *If RID actions take place and is successful, then the target's role is revealed in the NP...if it's a normal kill/resurrect, there is no role reveal... *Lynches have no role reveals... *If a sign dies/is lynched, they lose their BTSC unless resurrected and re-recruited. However, they will not have any action. If they are killed/lynched again, they leave the game completely... *If the indies have not been recruited before death, they lose their faction wincon unless RID resurrected successfully and recruited by the next night... Recruiting & BTSC stuff.. * Recruits are considered if 2/3rd majority decides to vote in a player... * A player can also request (via PM'ng the host), to be recruited into a BTSC of choice, which 2/3rd majority of that BTSC should agree to... * All recruit requests/votes must be posted in TEAL * Only player name will be given to the BTSC once recruited, not the role...you can choose to reveal the role in your BTSC, if you wish... * If request is accepted, the player will join the BTSC in the next cycle, i.e if the request is accepted at night, the player joins the BTSC in the Day phase, and vice versa... * Players can be in maximun 2 BTSCs * If the player is already in one BTSC and has the opportunity to join other BTSCs i.e. by majority votes or request, the player can choose between the BTSCs, i.e. S/he will decide which faction to join. Those who get recruited will have their roles kept secret by the host unless they choose to reveal them... (this may be confusing, so you can ask me about it if you don't understand...) * No more than 4 can be in a BTSC... * The request to get recruited expires after 2 cycles, i.e a day and a night... Role Description Zodiac Signs... *There are 12 signs, known by 4 factions... THE FIRE ELEMENT: #ARIES March 21-April 19 #LEO July 23-August 22 #SAGITTARIUS November 22-December 21 *Wincon: kill off Earth and her elements THE ELEMENT AIR: #GEMINI, May 21-June 21 #LIBRA, September 23-October 22 #AQUARIUS, January 20-February 18 *Wincon: kill off Water and her elements THE ELEMENT WATER: #CANCER, June 22-July 22 #SCORPIO, OCTOBER 23-November 21 #PISCES February 19-March 20 *Wincon: kill of Fire and his elements THE ELEMENT EARTH: #TAURUS, April 20-May 20 #VIRGO, August 23-September 22 #CAPRICORN December 22-January 19 *Wincon: kill off Air and his elements The four elements (earth, wind, fire, water) will be four players at random (i.e. no BTSC), until recruited into a BTSC; once recruited, they are allowed to choose one action from the above, which will then become part of their role. *They also are to send me a list of RIDs by PM every night & day, whether recruited or not...they can send as little or as many of the RIDs as they want, but only one PM per night and one per day... *Ophiucius is separate; he can choose to kill, resurrect or spy anyone. He can join any BTSC and win with them as an element, or he can play as an Indy. Indy wincon: An Indy (Ophiucius and the elements) have 2 wincons to choose from... # they can join a BTSC and follow the faction wincon (However, the four elements can only win with their natural faction, i.e. even if air is recruited into Earth BTSC, Air can only win with Air, unless it's a tie win...) # They can correctly RID guess all roles (by PM) and leave the game by winning as Indy... * Indy win does NOT end the game, only faction win ends the game, so chillax Indy roles (5): Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Ophiucius Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Vine - Earth *curr3nt - SAGGITARIUS *Slick - ARIES *Brainy - LEO *Boquise - GEMINI *David - LIBRA *Framm - AQUARIUS Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 D9.1 D9.2 End of Game Roster #Lahiem! - VIRGO - Lynched D7 Dead #Gnan - PISCES - Lynched D9.2 Dead #curr3nt - SAGGITARIUS #Slick - ARIES #MiKi - CAPRICORN - Lynched D8 Dead #Boquise - GEMINI #David - LIBRA #Marksmanjay - Water - shot with arrows D6 #Vommack - Ophiucius - Sent Away D1 #mew - Fire - killed by Libra N2 by Libra #Brainy - LEO #Framm - AQUARIUS #Marq - TAURUS - Lynched D9.2 Dead #TheMAFIACube - Air - lynched D4 #Vine - Earth - Won and left game N7 #Blablah - SCORPIO - thrown into space D5 #Segul - CANCER - lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games Category:HybridGames